Captain Sean Renard and Juliette Silverton's Grimm (Love) Story
by Seudocia
Summary: Disclaimer ! The characters of this story are not my own, but copyright of the producers from the TV Show Grimm ! (Awesome show btw!) This is just my version of events regarding Captain Sean Renard and Juliette Silverton. Love, Power or Both ? But is it possible ? PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU !
1. Sean Renard and Juliette Silverton meet

**Juliette Silverton** was just done dressing up for the party she had to go to with her boyfriend **Nick Burkhardt**. She wore a pretty green dress which made her red hair stood out even more. Nick looked at her from the door opening.  
"I hope my colleagues won't steal you" Nick says .  
Juliette smiled, walked up to him and kissed him.  
"_Maybe your Captain will if we're late for his party_. Come on, we wouldn't want to be late. You need to introduce me to all of you colleague's too" .  
"Yes Ma'am" Nick chuckled.  
They both didn't know how much truth their words held ...

The room was crowded. Balloons with the number 40 on them. The Captain was just about to give a thank-you speech to his guests. Nick and Juliette both took a glass of champagne.  
"It is a great thing, growing older. With time comes many things. For example, wisdom and grey hairs." Captain Sean Renard said.  
His guests laughed.  
"But with time also comes trust and loyalty. And success. I thank every one of you for being here, to celebrate my 40th birthday with me. Let us enjoy the rest of our evening. Cheers !"  
Champagne glasses clicked.  
Cheers !

Juliette took a sip of her champagne. She and Nick started to walk around the room, and Nick introduced her to his colleagues. They were all polite but nevertheless, made fun of Nick, just to tease him. Juliette laughed when they made jokes and sometimes teased Nick too. Nick was outnumbered now his girlfriend took sides with his colleagues, so he made an excuse saying he has to introduce her to other _more important_ people.  
"We were just having fun you know" Juliette said smilingly.  
"I know, but you need to meet the person we are actually here for" .  
"Oh that is true, how rude of us not to wish him happy birthday first" Juliette said.  
"Not a big deal, Juliette, because other guest were talking to him. Seems like he is available now" .

**Captain Sean Renard** was just about to give his thank you speech when he saw two people walk into the room. It was a detective from his precinct. The detective he already know is a Grimm. But who is that lady he's with? Sean has never seen her before, and there was just something about her that immediately drew his attention . He quickly gave his speech, and when he was done, his guest crowded him with birthday wishes. While being occupied with his guests, he saw Nick introducing his red-haired date to other colleagues. He saw the lady smile one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen in his life. It was as if the room felt brighter. He took his eyes of her, and focused on his other guests who were wishing him a happy birthday.  
A half hour later, he saw Nick and his date walk up to him.  
"Captain, happy birthday. Great party too"  
"Thank you , Nick. Glad you are enjoying yourself"  
"I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Juliette Silverton"  
Sean looked at Juliette, she smiled.  
"An honor to finally meet you, Captain. A happy birthday from me too"  
"The honor is all mine, miss Silverton"  
_They shook hands. Wasn't more than a few seconds, but for some reason, it felt as if was much longer._


	2. May I Have This Dance ?

Sean's world stood still. His heart skipped a beat when their hands met. One can tell a lot from a handshake. And from Juliette's he could tell she had a firm grip. Which means that she is independent and fierce. Her skin was softer than silk. He wondered what her skin would feel like under his lips.  
He quickly disregarded those thoughts.  
He let her hand go and Juliette began asking him about working with Nick.  
"Nick is one good detective. He works efficient and has a sharp instinct. Also due to his hard work, the precinct has gained a lot of trust from the community" Sean said. Of course he meant what he said, but he had a strange feeling. As if he is helping Juliette to like Nick more. And that made him uncomfortable. But he had no other choice, but to praise his detective's work. After all ... Nick was a Grimm and it was very important to try and get Nick on his side.  
"Well Captain, none of it would be possible without your trust in us, after all, what is a ship without a Captain?" Nick said  
They all laughed and agreed.

Music began to play and couples were going to the dance floor.  
All three of them watched and just as Nick wanted to ask Juliette if she wanted to dance, Nick got an important phone call.  
"I'm sorry Juliette, **my partner Hank** just called. His car broke down on his way here. I got to pick him up. He sends his apologies, Captain"  
"That's all right" Juliette said. "But you will be back, won't you?"  
"Of course I will. In the meantime, feel free to dance with whomever. Maybe if the Captain doesn't mind … ? "  
Sean looked at Nick as if he heard a dumb man speak . He quickly regained control over himself.  
"Of course, it would be my pleasure. Go and help detective Hank and try to get him to my party as soon as possible!"  
"That's settled then" Nick said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Enjoy yourselves"  
He gave Juliet a peck on her cheek and rushed away.

They were both alone in the crowded room. Sean looked at Juliette.  
"May I have this dance" Sean Renard said  
Juliette smiled because of the formal tone, put her hand in his and said "Yes Captain, you may" .  
Sean pulled her to him, and they began dancing. It felt like floating. He discovered that Juliette is not only beautiful and elegant, she also felt flawless and light as a breeze.

And she didn't hesitate to follow his lead.


	3. Getting To Know You

_Juliette was a tiny bit confused._  
There was something she couldn't explain. Something was not right. But she couldn't figure out what it was exactly.  
She tried to arrange her thoughts. She met Nick's colleagues, everything all right there. The confusion began when she met the Captain. And even before she could explain it to herself, Nick left to help Hank, whose car broke down on his way here.

And here she is on the dance floor, dancing with a man who confused her and whom she met just a few minutes ago.  
She is an excellent dancer, even if she says so herself. She was able to dance flawlessly even while trying to arrange her thoughts.  
"This isn't fair to my dance partner" she thought.  
She returned to reality and focused on dancing with Sean. He was tall. She had to lift her head to look into his eyes. She regretted that almost instantly. He looked into her eyes too. "So, what were you thinking about just now?" he asked.  
Juliette looked surprised, she thought she concealed it rather well.  
"Now I am thinking about how you could have possible notice that I was thinking about something" she said.  
Well, I am a police captain after all. I need to have sharp instinct, otherwise I am useless for this job"

Juliette smiled.  
"That is true. Why have you chosen this job?"  
Sean instantly knew that she was trying to avoid his question. He decided to grant her wish.  
"Well, it is challenging not to mention a big responsibility, but it is a great feeling to help with the safety of our citizens."  
"That is very good to hear. I feel safer already" Juliette said smilingly. "And I must say, you are quite a good dancer, Captain"  
"Please call me Sean" he insisted.  
"Well Sean, you are an excellent dancer" Juliette said.  
"I can say the same thing about you, miss Silverton. Is this natural or did you take classes?"  
"My mom was a dance instructor/choreographer, so dancing has kind of been in the family. And please call me Juliette if I have to call you Sean"  
" All right , Juliette . Your mom was ?"  
"Yes, was. My mom passed away a few years ago"

The song ended and couples were leaving the dance floor. So did Sean and Juliette. They sat down at an available table and Sean took two champagne glasses from a waiter nearby. He gave Juliette one.  
"I am sorry to hear about your mom. And what about your dad?"  
"O I didn't have one"  
Sean looked confused.  
"Oh, I mean, of course I had one, but I forgot to tell you that I am adopted. The person who adopted me was a single woman, so I didn't really have a dad."  
"Aah, that makes more sense. Any idea what happened to your real mom and dad?"  
"Not really, all I know is that my mom passed away while giving birth to me. No one knows anything about my dad, so I guess he doesn't know or want to know about me" Juliette said stiff.  
"I am sorry to hear about that."  
"It's okay. I mean, it could have been worse. I have a great job and a great boyfriend. So life is kind of making it up to me now" Juliette said smilingly.

Sean look at her in admiration. This was a remarkable woman. Not only beautiful, elegant and a great dancer. She was also very strong, well at least emotionally. Sean looked over her shoulder.  
"Talking about great boyfriends, you prince Charming is back!"  
Juliette turned around and saw Nick with his partner, walking to them.  
"Whom's prince Charming?" Nick asked  
"We were just talking about you. Nice you see you Hank" Sean said  
"Yes, sorry that I am late, Captain. And a happy birthday" Hank said  
"No need to apologize, Nick told me about the car"  
"Juliette, I need to introduce you to my partner, Hank" Nick said.  
"So this is the Juliette I have been hearing about" Hank said smilingly  
"I have been hearing quite a bit about you too, detective. Nice to meet you"  
"Please call me Hank, and the pleasure is all mine"  
They shook hands. Nick and Hank sat down.  
The captain did the other way around.  
"Well, glad to have kept you company miss Silverton. Hank, Nick, I leave her to you. I have to meet and talk to others. Enjoy the rest of your evening."  
"Thank you Captain" they all said

The captain stood up and walked away to greet his other guests._ He did not look back._


	4. Guilt

Juliette watched as Sean walked away. She did not understand what was going on.  
She scolded herself and told herself to focus and come back to reality.  
Sure that dance with the captain was magical and wonderful, but maybe it felt that way because she hadn't danced in a while.  
"I will have that dance now" Nick said  
"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd never ask" Juliette said, hiding she was thinking about something.  
She put on her smile and took Nick's hand.  
"See you in a bit, Hank!" Nick said  
"Don't worry about me, you two enjoy yourselves" Hank replied

Nick and Juliette walked to the dance floor and began dancing. Juliette couldn't help but compare her last dance to this one. And she definitely liked the last one better.  
"What is wrong with me?!" she thought  
"Something wrong?" Nick asked  
O great, another detective who can sense these things.  
"no I'm fine. The Captain and I just danced a few minutes ago and he is way taller than you" Juliet said teasingly.  
"Oh really? Can he do this?"  
Nick pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled away  
"Indeed he cannot" Juliet replied smilingly  
They danced the rest of the song having small talk.

After that, Nick continued introducing her to other colleagues.  
The night flew by and before they knew it, they were one of the last people in the room.  
They decided to leave too.

They went to the Captain to say goodbye  
"Captain, we are leaving. Thank you for the great evening." Nick said  
"Yes, thank you" Juliette added  
" Thank you for coming" Sean said.  
"Enjoy the rest of your night Captain" Nick said  
"Enjoy the rest of your night too"  
Juliette noticed that Sean avoided making eye contact with her.  
"Well, goodbye" Juliette said  
"Goodbye, Nick and Juliette  
Nick and Juliette left.  
Sean looked at Juliette while she walked away on Nick's arm.

_She did not look back either._

"Well that was a great evening" Nick said when they were in the car.  
"Yes it was" Juliette replied. "I really liked being introduced to your colleagues"  
"And I am sure they are happy that they finally got to meet you too" Nick said  
"But how is Hank going to get home?" Juliette asked  
"Oh, he got a lift from another colleague. But aren't you thoughtful"  
Nick gave her a peck on her cheek .  
Juliette smiled.  
They drove home.  
On their way home, Juliette tried to sort out her thoughts.  
Juliette felt guilty about the thoughts she had earlier that night, so she decided to make it up to Nick the minute they got home.  
Well, long story short; Nick's great evening didn't end just yet.  
He had one of the great nights of his life.  
But he didn't know it was all because of Juliette's guilt ...

_guilt guilt guilt_


	5. Past decided Future

It was 3 A.M. Sean Renard was lying in bed. He couldn't fall asleep.  
He began thinking about his past. About what he was from the day he was born.

He is a bastard.  
His mom was a mistress of a Royal. That means that he, Sean Renard, is a bastard prince. Not that he wasn't proud of that, because he has been accepted as a member of the Royal family.  
But although he has been accepted, he knows that his father's-side of the family looks down on him.  
He wasn't pure of blood.  
Another thing that bothered him, is that his Royal family was conservative. They wanted the power they had in the last centuries. And they would do anything to get it back, including killing or send a _Mauvais Dentes_.  
Sean has a more modern perspective. He understands that the world had been evolving, changing and that nothing is what it used to be. That is why he didn't agree with methods his family had in mind in order to restore the power they had. He tried to convince his family by explaining the risks.  
Sean then thought carefully about his options. He wanted to prove his worth as a Prince, and that it didn't matter if he was pure or not. He decided to become a police captain, a job which would bring him power, connections and people to work for him. With his (half)Royal blood, it wasn't that hard for him to meet the right people who recommend him to other important people.  
He worked at the Portland P.D. Portland was his mom's hometown. He worked there trying to understand how the system works and how to bend the rules without breaking them. He used his connections to find Grimm's. Grimm's who had the Key Maps. So far, he hadn't much luck.  
His family began to be impatient. They wanted power, _and they wanted it now_.

That is when a new detective joined his precinct.  
Sean couldn't believe his eyes!  
It was a Grimm ! All this time, he was searching for one. And one just walked into his precinct !

Sean's a Royal, so he knows and could see these things.  
The Grimm's name is Nick Burkhardt.  
He also noticed that Nick didn't know what he really was. Not YET. Sean knew that there was no way to escape it. The fate of being a Grimm is not something one can just walk away from.  
He was sure this would be enough to ask his family to be more patient. A Grimm could be very useful to them, so Sean decided to keep an eye on Nick and try to get Nick on his side. Grimm's are like the Royal knights, or at least they were in the past centuries. They fought for the Royal and protect them from Wesen. And he hoped that when the family legacy was passed down on Nick, Nick would receive a Key Map as well.  
His family agreed to be more patient.  
From then on, Sean kept an eye on Nick and tried to protect and encourage him as much as he could. He knew that when the time was right, Nick would know about the duty of his family. And that is where Sean will try to get Nick on his side.

But tonight, a threat appeared Sean hadn't considered. A very dangerous threat.  
Nick's girlfriend.  
Sean's sharp instinct immediately knew that something wasn't right. Before tonight, he has never fallen victim to_Coup de Foudre_.  
He never had a problem getting the women he wanted. He even had the option to choose.  
But there was something, _just something_ about Juliette that drew his attention. He couldn't explain it. It was as if his whole being _screamed_ for her. _Wanted her._

He couldn't let that happen.  
He had made a vow to prove himself to his family, and he would not let a woman get in the way of that.  
But love was not something he was familiar with, so he had absolutely no idea what surprises he was in for. All he ever knew since he knew he was a bastard prince, was to prove his worth.  
He decided to play it safe and keep his distance from Juliette. It was not as if he would see her on a daily basis.  
And when he had to be in her presence, he would ignore his feelings.  
He has to focus on Nick. _He has to prove his worth to his family_.

Too bad his heart didn't agree with him. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed about her red hair, red lips and soft skin. His dream was as satisfactory as Nick's night.

_And they both included the same woman …_


	6. So Close Yet So Far

_Ring ring_

Juliette's cellphone was ringing. She answered it.  
"Hello, Juliette."  
"Hi, Juliette. It's Sean. Sean Renard."  
"Oh, hi. What …"  
"Yes, I know this is a little weird, but I needed to talk to you."  
"About?"  
"It's about Nick. He has been kind of on the edge lately. I wondered if I could talk to you, in person?"  
"Oh, about that. Yeah, sure. How about you come over? Nick won't be home for a few days, but I think you already know that."  
"Yes, I do. Are you home now?"  
"Matter of fact, yes I am. Are you coming over now?"  
"I have to, it is very urgent."  
"Okay. How soon can you be here?"  
"I can be there in a half hour."  
"Alright, see you then."  
"Goodbye" Sean answered

Juliette put her phone down.  
Yes, she thought that it was kind of weird that the captain called her. But she did notice that Nick was on the edge. And maybe she knew the reason. Talking to Sean about it might be a good idea.  
Sean! Oh no, she suddenly remembered his birthday party. Good gracious. Hopefully she won't have stupid fantasies when he's here. Nah, probably not. She will be prepared and control herself if that is even necessary . He is Nick's boss ! _What the hell _is wrong with her !  
She decided to take a bath.

Sean put down _his _phone. He was worried. About two things. One was about Nick and his odd behavior the past few days, and the other one was about Juliette whom he was about to meet in half an hour. He wanted to avoid her as much as he can, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He had no idea what's wrong with Nick. Nick took a few days off, but he doesn't know why. And it is very important for Sean to know Nick's every move. So he has to talk to Juliette, hopeful that she will provide him with some information. If he had to, he would control himself and not let his stupid fantasies and urges or feelings or _whatever the hell it is_, get to him.  
He rose to his feet and walked to his car.'

_Ding dong_

The doorbell rang.

"Be right there!" Juliette yelled.  
Sean waited and through the glass, he saw Juliette walking down the stairs and opening the door. He held his breath. Their eyes met.  
"Yes, hi, there you are. Please, come in" Juliette said  
"yes, hi, thank you"  
"So, how have you been?" Juliette asked  
"Good, good. You?"  
"I cannot complain. Can I offer you a drink or something?"  
Sean looked at her  
"_You could offer me you, but I assume that is out of the question_" he thought.  
"Oh, no thank you." He said.  
"Well, let us sit down"  
"Yes, that would be great"  
"So, you wanted to talk about Nick?"  
"Yes, he has been kind of, distracted lately. And he took a few days off, but we are all kind of worried."  
"I noticed that too, well, there is a simple explanation. His aunt is very sick and she called him a few days ago asking him to visit her. Said it was urgent. So, I think that is the reason."  
Sean took a moment to process that precious information. Nick's aunt is very sick ! She is probably a Grimm, and if she died, Nick would probably be next in the bloodline seeming he had no siblings! This was fantastic news for Sean! He quickly regained control and spoke to Juliette.  
"Ah, that could explain his behavior. Wonder why he didn't just tell us at the precinct."  
"Yeah, it's kind of a fragile subject. This is the aunt who took care of him when his parents died."  
"Yes, indeed sound like a delicate subject. How are you holding up? Why didn't you go with him?"  
"He wanted to go alone. And it is also very busy at the clinic, so yeah … I'm doing good … "  
Juliette looked at him. He looked at her. They didn't know what to say anymore.  
"So …" Sean said "Guess I am going now. It has been very helpful to talk to you. We can all be less worried at the precinct. Of course, I hope his aunt gets well soon."  
"I hope that too." Juliette answered.

_ring ring_ .  
Juliette's phone rang.  
"Hello? Juliette speaking."  
"Hi, Nick"  
"Oh Nick ! I was just talking about you!"  
Sean gave her a warning look, Nick mustn't know that Sean was here ! Juliette quickly understood.  
"Talking? With whom"  
"No, I mean thinking. I was just thinking about you. How is your aunt?"  
"Oh, yeah about that, she is doing well. Very well."  
"Your aunt is all better now?" Juliette asked surprised  
Sean couldn't believe his ears ! How ?!  
"Well" Nick said. "Something like that. She passed away an hour ago. I need you to tell Hank or the Captain that I will stay here a few more days. I have to take care of a few stuff"  
"Oh Nick ! I am so sorry she passed away ! Yes of course I will tell your colleagues ! don't you worry about that ! But don't you want to come to you?" Juliette asked

Sean listened while Juliette continued talking on the phone. So Nick's aunt is dead. And Nick was going to stay there for a few more days to take care of a few things. Sean was almost certain that Nick finally knew that he was a Grimm. It just had to that his aunt told him. That is why his aunt called Nick, to tell him those things before she died. Sean tried to decide what his next move was. Confront Nick directly and ask him to join and fight for the Royals ? No, it was too soon. He was almost certain that Nick was still confused. Nick needs to figure it out himself. Sean decided to wait before making a move. Patience. He looked at Juliette and she was putting down the phone.  
"Yeah, that was Nick. His aunt passed away and he needs a few more days off"  
"Yes I heard. I am so sorry. My condolences. No need to worry, I will take care of his leave of absence."  
They were both quiet again. Juliette's eyes were wet.  
"Juliette, are you okay?" Sean asked  
Then she just broke down. Sean caught her just before she fell on the floor. He carried her to the sofa and they sat down. She cried on his shoulder. He said nothing. He waited for her to calm down. When she could finally say something, she spoke.  
"It's just that I never met his aunt. She was so busy and that's why I never met her. And now she's dead. Everyone in Nick's family is dead. So is mine. We are both all alone." She cried.  
Sean patted her back. He looked at Juliette. She lifted her head and looked at him. Their faces weren't far from each other. They could feel each other's breath.  
" And the worse thing is …." Juliette whispered. "Is that I am falling for someone else"  
"Whom" Sean asked in a hoarse voice.  
They looked in each other's eyes and they both knew the answer. Sean leaned towards her and they kissed. They both tried to fight it, but they couldn't. They kissed. Till they were out of breath. They pulled away, gasping for air. Then they both realized what they just did. They jumped up and took a few steps from each other. They both didn't know that to say.  
"I, I, I am so sorry …" Juliette said.  
"No, the fault is all mine. I am so sorry."  
"It was … both our fault. I think … that you should leave."  
"I agree. I, I, goodbye Juliette."  
"Goodbye."

Sean left and in the car, he could almost shoot himself ! He was so close, so close to reaching his goal, finally getting what he was after, a Grimm. And he just kissed the Grimm's girlfriend ! How stupid could he be ?! What a mess !

He started the car and drove away.

Meanwhile in the house, Juliette was completely in shock.

_She couldn't even cry_

**_Author's note : Forgive me for any grammar mistakes . We are all here to learn. _**


End file.
